


Зыбкая, как свеча. Терпкая, как полынь

by BraKet



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, Milk, Milking, Other, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: у Рубенса есть картина, которая фактически является кратким содержанием работы —"Отцелюбие римлянки"Предупреждение: милк-кинк, разрыв всей совы по поверхности глобуса, смерть второстепенного персонажа за кадром





	Зыбкая, как свеча. Терпкая, как полынь

**1**

Его звали Серый Червь, и он был самым странным правителем Королевской Гавани с того самого дня, как первый красный кирпич лег в основу ее стен. После каждой встречи c послами от северян он просил время на раздумье, которое растягивалось до бесконечности: мозг бесстрастного терпеливого солдата очевидно пасовал перед необходимостью принимать политические решения. Леди Арья предлагала вскрыть ему череп острым кинжалом, чтобы проверить, есть ли там вообще, чем думать. Она уверяла, что за глазницами скрывается пустота, гулкая и пыльная. «Мы только тратим время, бросая в нее слова!» — ворчала леди Арья, нетерпеливая и порывистая, но леди Санса отвечала: «Ничего, несколько месяцев осады — не срок. Да и куда нам спешить? Нет смысла рваться в сожженный дотла город. Подождем».

На самом деле, смысл был: в застенках у Серого Червя томился Джон Старк, и Серый Червь лишь один раз показал его издали, а в основном просто уверял на словах, что обращаются с ним хорошо. «Что, если он уже мертв?» — нервничала леди Арья, но леди Санса успокаивала ее рассудительным: «Если бы они хотели убить его, давным-давно бы это сделали».

«Она просто никогда не любила брата так, как я!» — жаловалась леди Арья Бриенне, но Бриенна подозревала, что дело в другом: леди Сансе просто хотелось остаться королевой Севера. Знаменосцы признавали за ней право на Винтерфелл, но все равно ждали освобождения бастарда Эддарда Старка, чтобы сделать его своим сюзереном. «Совсем не обязательно, что они убили его нарочно! Им это невыгодно. Но он мог умереть от болезни или чего-то еще... У них там не густо с едой», — донимала леди Арья Бриенну, и в конце концов они решили вдвоем отправиться в Королевскую Гавань, чтобы убедить Серого Червя устроить им встречу с пленником.

«А если откажется, я сделаю все по-своему», — сказала леди Арья, странно улыбнувшись, и всю дорогу до столицы Бриенна уговаривала ее не совершать никаких глупостей: перемирие между сторонами было слишком шатким, а южане и так вот-вот должны были сдаться и уплыть. Без Дейнерис Таргариен им нечего было делать ни в разоренном городе, ни вообще в Вестеросе. И, кажется, они наконец-то начали это понимать, потому что леди Арью и Бриенну встретили весьма любезно и без лишних слов проводили не только к Джону, но и к Тириону, который оказался заточен в этой же темнице. Пленники выглядели вполне живыми, только уж сильно истощенными.

— Мы не причиним им вреда, — сказал Серый Червь. — Пусть их судьбу решает суд.

Поскольку таковой должен был состояться в ближайший месяц, Бриенна решила не возвращаться в Винтерфелл, а дождаться приезда леди Сансы и других лордов в осадном лагере северян под стенами Гавани. Леди Арья сказала, что у нее есть еще какие-то дела, и ускакала, пообещав не делать глупостей, «способных подорвать хрупкий мир». На прощанье она попросила Бриенну навещать ее брата как можно чаще: «Проследи, чтобы эти истуканы его не уморили! У них здесь плохо с пропитанием, фуражировщики возвращаются с пустыми руками, никто не признает южан за хозяев Вестероса». Бриенна сказала, что не даст Джона Сноу в обиду, и в самом деле, принялась исправно наносить в темницу визиты.

В одно из таких посещений она с изумлением узнала, что в темнице под надзором «безупречных» томится еще один пленник, о котором Серый Червь почему-то не посчитал нужным упомянуть — Тайвин Ланнистер, причем в отличие от двух других ему жизнь до суда никто сохранять не собирался. Возможно, потому что он не участвовал в битве с Ходоками и не приходился нынешней леди Винтерфелла ни мужем, ни братом, его участь оказалась куда более незавидной, чем у Джона и Тириона.

— Мы поймали его неделю назад, — сообщил ей Серый Червь своим бесстрастным тоном. — Что делать с ним, не знаем. Он виноват в том, что убил родных нашей королевы: будь она жива, думаю его путь оборвал бы огонь дракона. Но мисы больше нет, а решать за нее я не вправе. Наших запасов едва хватает, чтобы прокормить себя, поэтому мы просто решили не давать ему есть. Если он доживет до всеобщего совета, тот и определит его судьбу. Если же нет... — Серый Червь пожал плечами.

Его безразличие покоробило Бриенну, в лагерь она отправилась задумчивая, а через пару дней попросила Серого Червя отвести ее к пленному грандлорду Западных Земель. Серый Червь несколько секунд подумал, а затем дал знак одному из охранников, и тот поманил Бриенну за собой вдаль по коридору.

В углу одной из камер на куче несвежей примятой соломы лежал старик. На вошедших он даже не глянул. Бриенна подождала, пока за охранниками закроется дверь и подошла к нему.

— Расскажите мне про Джейме, — она не попросила, потребовала.

Прошла, наверное, минута, прежде чем старик поднял голову и прошелестел слабым голосом:

— Что?

— Расскажите мне про Джейме, — повторила Бриенна упрямо.

Старик сел и повернулся к ней.

— Кто ты? — он вгляделся в ее лицо удивительно ясными живыми глазами на такой изможденном, почти потустороннем лице мертвеца.

— Бриенна из Тарта.

Старик молчал, смотрел отрешенно, и она решила, что стоит оживить его память.

— Вы должны были видеть меня на свадьбе у Джоффа. Я приехала вместе с Джейме. Мы оба были в плену. Там ему отрубили руку, а потом Русе Болтон отпустил нас в Красную Гавань и мы...

— Я помню тебя, — перебил ее старик ровным размеренным тоном. — Что тебе нужно, Бриенна из Тарта?

— Расскажите мне о Джейме, — повторила она в третий раз.

Старик смотрел спокойно и молчал. Он не ждал от нее объяснений и не собирался с мыслями, а словно бы просто существовал в каком-то своем мире, где слова были бесполезны, а воспоминания не нужны. Бриенне показалось, что они могут таращиться так друг на друга год, два, все сто лет, стены вокруг них покроются мхом и разрушатся, а старик так и будет смотреть на нее глубоким потусторонним взглядом. Он всего неделю в заточении, пусть ему и не дают есть, но разве за такое время можно сойти с ума?

— Джейме — отец моего ребенка, — сказала Бриенна.

Глаза старика чуть расширились.

— Внук? У меня есть внук?

Ей показалось, или его голос дрогнул?

— Мы не были женаты, — быстро сказала Бриенна.

— Бастард, — скривил рот старик. — Впрочем, Джейме других и не плодил.

Кровь бросилась ей в голову.

— Как будто вам есть из кого выбирать!

Старик прикрыл глаза, голос его был безразличен:

— Как будто мне вообще нужен подобный выбор.

Бриенна сжала кулаки, сделала шаг вперед.

— Это же ребенок вашего сына!

— У меня нет сыновей, — старик вновь открыл глаза, глянул на нее жестко, сказал тихим, но очень твердым голосом: — Лорд-командующий Королевской гвардии послал меня к Неведомому вместе с моим замком, а потом выпустил из темницы своего брата, который явился ко мне с арбалетом. Два выстрела. Каково, а? Не похоже на чистую случайность или поступок в сердцах, верно? Один раз рука могла и сорваться, но... — он замолчал и повторил спокойно: — У меня нет сыновей.

Странно, но именно это спокойствие вдруг заставило остыть и Бриенну. Она проглотила злое: «Ну и подыхайте!», спросила сдержанно:

— Зачем же тогда вы вернулись? Сидели бы себе за Узким морем.

Он едва шевельнул костлявым плечом под грязной серой сорочкой.

— Здесь остался мой дом. За морем мне делать нечего.

— И здесь осталась ваша кровь, — сказала она тихо. — Я хочу помочь.

— Выпустишь меня, что ли? — в глазах лорда Тайвина явно помимо его воли промелькнуло что-то вроде надежды.

— Этого я не могу, — покачала Бриенна головой.

Лорд Тайвин презрительно фыркнул.

— А что можешь? Молиться и плести обереги? Развлекать меня вопросами о моих уже не сыновьях и бастардах-внуках?

— Я пришла спасти вас от голодной смерти, — сказала она коротко.

Он моргнул. Уставился ей на руки. Она покачала головой, пояснила:

— Не таким образом.

И показала на грудь рукой. Лорд Тайвин уставился на нее непонимающе.

— Здесь... — она повторила свой жест. — У меня осталось молоко...

Глаза лорда Тайвина неестественно округлились, рот приоткрылся. Бриенна быстро добавила:

— Я бы не смогла пронести еду... Обычным способом. Они обыскивают.

К лорду Тайвину наконец вернулся дар речи.

— И правильно делают, — он презрительно фыркнул. — Жаль, что еще не придумали, как проверять содержимое головы. Тарты Таргариенам не родственники, нет? Займись своей родословной на досуге. Не может быть, чтобы в предках у тебя не затесалось пары-другой съехавших с ума драконышей.

— Это, конечно, весьма необычный... способ, — пробормотала она.

Лорд Тайвин аж поперхнулся.

— Не... Необычный?!

И вдруг потер рукой лоб, глянул искоса.

— Что-то ты темнишь, Бриенна из Тарта... Зачем тебе спасать меня? В глазах я вижу ненависть. И она меня не удивляет. Ты не первая и не последняя, кто смотрит на меня так. Но все остальные желали мне смерти. Ты же хочешь спасти. Зачем?

— Это Джейме выпустил Тириона, — призналась вдруг Бриенна. — И тысячу раз пожалел об этом. Он любил вас обоих, и ваши постоянные стычки ему были поперек горла... Он выпустил Тириона, потому что боялся, что его казнят...

— И зря... — пробормотал лорд Тайвин.

— ... но то, что его поступок повлек вашу смерть... Джейме очень клял себя за это. И если я могу хоть как-то исправить...

— Нет, не можешь, — прервал ее лорд Тайвин резко и добавил чуть спокойнее: — Да и не должна. Ясно? Теперь проваливай к своему бастарду, а меня оставь в покое.

Но Бриенна не двинулась с места.

— Вашему внуку нужен дед.

— Если я не ошибаюсь, у него есть вполне себе живой дядя.

— И у него есть дед. Пока еще тоже живой, — сказала она, особо упирая на слово «пока».

Лорд Тайвин фыркнул.

— Я не стану унижаться только потому, что мне немного осталось. С того момента, как я взял в руки свой первый меч, я был готов умереть в любую секунду. А взял я его очень рано.

— Но это несправедливо! — вдруг выпалила Бриенна яростно. — Раз уж мы говорим о мечах... То есть, я хочу сказать... Если они хотят убить вас, могли бы честно казнить! А морить такого знатного и гордого рыцаря, как вы, голодом... Это как отрубить Джейме руку! Это просто... Нечестно!

Лорд Тайвин поднял голову, посмотрел на нее с интересом.

— Хм. Откуда ты такая взялась, интересно, и как умудрилась дожить до настоящего времени? Что ж, по крайней мере я теперь знаю, что нашел в тебе Джейме...

— Что?! — вырвалось у нее невольно.

— Не скажу. Гадай, — он отвернулся, показывая, что разговор окончен.

Но Бриенна не собиралась сдаваться вот так просто.

— Если вы умрете... Кто же тогда подаст прошение, чтобы моего ребенка узаконили? — наконец решила она зайти с другой стороны.

Но лорд Тайвин, даже не глянув на нее, равнодушно пожал плечами:

— Тирион и подаст. Если Вестерос вообще когда-нибудь еще увидит законного короля.

— Тирион же тоже узник, он тут, в темнице...

Лорд Тайвин словно бы замер, помолчав, спросил каким-то стесненным тоном:

— Его что, тоже морят голодом?

Бриенна моргнула.

— Насколько я знаю, нет. Он должен предстать перед судом.

— Значит, у него больше шансов выжить. Выступи в его защиту, и, если у тебя найдутся слова поубедительнее, чем те, которыми ты меня тут потчуешь, может, они и выслушают твои доводы. Ну, а если нет... Всегда есть шанс напугать их своим видом. Может, они решат, что проще его отпустить, чем связываться с такой здоровой воинственной сумасшедшей.

Бриенна почувствовала, что ее терпение на исходе.

— То есть, вы сдались? Так? Готовы порадовать этих.. варваров-южан и умереть от голода? — решила она сделать последнюю попытку. — А вы вообще когда-нибудь голодали, милорд? Думаете, это сказки про людей, которые жрут друг друга, а если вокруг никого нет, то собственные пальцы? Хотите дойти до этого? Или надеетесь, что вас спасет гордость и упрямство? Не спасет. Будь вы слабы, умерли бы раньше, но... Но вы крепкий, так что готовьтесь жрать себя по частям!

Он вдруг резко повернулся к ней, зло процедил:

— Я видел, как выглядит голод. Не тебе мне рассказывать об этом! — и тут же снова уставился в стену.

Бриенна сделала было шаг к выходу... И вдруг остановилась, развернулась:

— Ладно, пусть вам плевать на себя... Но неужели вы не хотите помочь ни в чем не виноватому ребенку? — выпалила она с отчаянием. — Если он выживет, ему можно вернуть фамильное имя Ланнистеров. И тогда ваш род не прервется, и ваш дом еще сможет подняться!

— А что с ним такое? — проворчал лорд Тайвин, все так же отвернувшись, но Бриенна увидела, как плечи его напряглись. — Что это еще за разговоры о выживании? Он не здоров, что ли? Ну так я не мейстер!

— Он здоров и красив, — горячо сказала Бриенна. — И он не карлик, — помолчав добавила она, угадав тревогу старого лорда.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал старый лорд и все же повернул к ней голову. — Но чего ты хочешь от меня? Или я отупел от сидения здесь, или твои мысли слишком... Извилисты. Я не могу понять их ход.

Она заговорила быстро, торопливо.

— Я разрешилась от бремени раньше положенного... Мне говорили, что лучше ехать в крытой повозке, но я привыкла путешествовать верхом... Ребенок очень слаб и не может сосать. Из-за того, что он не может сосать, у меня начало пропадать молоко. Мы поим его медовой водичкой, но мейстер сказал, что так он не протянет и двух дней, а он уже почти сутки на этой воде... Найти кормилицу в сожженном городе невозможно!

— Пропадать молоко? — он уставился на нее нарочито-оценивающим взглядом. — Ты уверена, что оно вообще у тебя есть? Я и груди-то особенно не наблюдаю!

— Наличие молока не зависит от размера! — выпалила Бриенна резко. — Можно иметь большую и пустую, а можно... Как вот у меня. Оно точно там есть, потому что моя грудь болит.

— И как то, что я буду отнимать у твоего ребенка молоко, ему поможет, а?

— Вы не будете отнимать! Чем больше молока высасывается, тем больше прибывает. К тому же сейчас мейстер говорит, что оно свернулось внутри и там сплошные комки, их надо убрать и тогда ему будет проще до него добраться, а если нет, я смогу выдавить руками... Я слишком поздно спохватилась, сейчас у меня не получается...

— Ну и пихнула бы свою грудь мейстеру! Раз он такой умный.

— Мне это не пришло в голову. — сказала Бриенна честно. — Я вообще подумала об этом только когда мне здесь сказали, что вас не кормят, а потом увидела вас.

Лорд Тайвин несколько минут молча смотрел на нее.

— Похоже, это правда. Ты и в самом деле соображаешь туго. Но эта твоя причина мне куда понятнее, чем россказни о том, что нечестно меня, видите ли, морить голодом, — он пожал плечами. — Ну что ж, теперь, когда тебе в голову пришла такая удачная мысль, можешь отправиться к карлику. Уверен, он с радостью тебе поможет. Мой младший в детстве орал круглосуточно и затыкался, только когда присасывался к кормилице. Совсем заездил бедную женщину, висел на ней сутками! Это положение дел не очень изменилось, когда он вырос. Все так же зависит от титек. Меня не удивляет, что он стал десницей именно у красавицы-драконихи. Ей было чем его приманить.

Лорд Тайвин снова отвернулся. Но Бриенна не уходила.

— В этом и дело, — сказала она. — Я боюсь... Боюсь, его интерес к моей груди будет слишком... Понимаете... — она запнулась. — Я не хочу сказать, что это будет изменой Джейме... Просто... Как-то неправильно, если его брат, да еще и младший...

Лорд Тайвин фыркнул.

— Ну спасибо! Хочешь сказать, что карлик больший мужчина, чем я? Меня всего лишь не кормят, а не оскопили!

— Не говорите ерунды! — сердито выпалила Бриенна. — Вы человек чести! А ваш младший сын... Вы сами знаете, что он из себя представляет! Я... Я не могу! Это будет не просто неловко, это...

Она вдруг безумно, отчаянно и невыносимо покраснела. Как ни странно, похоже, именно ее полыхающее лицо и впечатлило лорда Тайвина. Он покосился на нее со вздохом и раздраженно буркнул:

— Да чтоб тебя... Того и гляди, слезу пустит... Ну, ладно, ладно, я согласен! Не реви! Что ты с ними будешь делать, а...

**2**

Эта Бриенна из Тарта была, конечно, безумна. Но, пожалуй, не больше, чем все матери мира, когда их дитя оказывается на пороге смерти. В том, что она уверена в грозящей ее младенцу опасности, сомневаться не приходилось — глуповатое простодушное лицо дурехи боги явно не приспособили для вранья, на нем бесхитростно отражались все ее мысли. Влюбленность в Джейме тоже казалась искренней, как и рассказы о том, насколько сильно он сожалел о своем решении выпустить из темницы Тириона. Забавно, а ведь до самого последнего момента Тайвин клял на все лады проклятого евнуха Вариса! Что ж, если Джейме в самом деле принимал на себя вину за арбалетные болты, нет ничего удивительного в том, что девица решила помочь любимому исправить ошибку.

(Умершему любимому. Близнецов больше нет...)

Итак. Этой рыцарше из Тарта нужно накормить и сына Джейме, и отца Джейме. Первый слишком слаб, чтобы справиться с ее грудью, а второй торчит в тюрьме, осужденный на голод, и хотя навещать его разрешено, каждого посетителя обыскивают эти дикари-«безупречные», то есть, вот так просто еду не пронесешь. Следовало признать, что при всей отвратительности озвученного Бриенной замысла, он идеально подходил для решения обеих задач, которые дуреха перед собой поставила. И это в некотором роде не могло не восхищать. Возможно, ее ум и нельзя назвать острым, но в практичности ему не откажешь!

Поэтому-то Тайвин и согласился. Во-первых, безумие выглядело по-своему разумным, а во-вторых, речь все-таки шла о жизни и смерти внука. В конце концов, даже если не выйдет сделать его законным Ланнистером, мать сможет передать ему свое фамильное имя, а впоследствии и замок. Слава богам, старший не жаловал шлюх, его женщины все-таки принадлежали к знатным родам.

Два этих соображения решили дело, Тайвин сказал: «Хорошо». Бриенна прекратила торчать у двери камеры, промаршировала к его лежанке, уселась на солому и принялась объяснять, как именно он должен лечь, чтобы им обоим было удобно. Устроив его голову у себя на предплечье левой руки, правой она принялась методично расстегивать камзол. Пальцы ее двигались медленно и неловко, Тайвин даже подумал, не помочь ли ей, но решил не вмешиваться. Он все еще не был уверен, что принял правильное решение, и хотел, чтобы ответственность за дальнейший идиотизм легла исключительно на эту упрямую дуреху. Пусть делает, что задумала, облегчать ей задачу он не собирается.

Справившись с застежками камзола, Бриенна принялась возиться с тесемками сорочки. И совершенно напрасно — прореха ворота все равно оказалась слишком высоко под горлом. Минуту Бриенна пыталась оттянуть ее пальцем, подумывая, вероятно, не расширить ли грубой силой, но потом рывком задрала подол и прижала его подбородком.

Как ни странно, ее обнаженная грудь оказалась вполне привлекательной — небольшой, но приятно круглой — что неожиданно здорово смутило Тайвина. Он вдруг понял, что таращится на нее с едва ли не вожделением, как какой-нибудь... Тирион! Разозлившись на себя, он раздраженно вскинул глаза на Бриенну и несколько успокоился: снизу ее челюсть казалась еще больше, а лицо — уродливее. Пожалуй, не стоит опасаться, что она вдруг привлечет его как женщина, если он, конечно, когда-нибудь вообще наберется достаточно сил, чтобы рассматривать хоть кого-то в этом качестве.

Нет, Тайвин вовсе не смирился со своей смертью, но следовало признать, что впереди его вряд ли ждало что-то хорошее. Усилия Бриенны если и отсрочат закономерный конец, то очень ненадолго: ни у его нынешних тюремщиков, ни у вероятных будущих (Старков, очевидно) не было никаких причин сохранять лорду Утеса Кастерли жизнь.

Тайвин вдруг запоздало пожалел, что не сказал об этом сразу. Спорить теперь, когда она так удобно устроила его голову на своем предплечье, а он прямо выразил свое согласие на ее безумное предложение, казалось глупым. Чего доброго, она решит, что он испугался невесть чего!

Да и какая, в сущности, разница, что ждет его через день, неделю, месяц? Здесь и сейчас его холодное предсмертное одиночество вдруг отступило под напором живого тепла ее широких ладоней и голой кожи ее груди. Злиться на ее неожиданную привлекательность и даже раздражаться на глупые разговоры было все равно приятнее, чем слушать бесконечную тишину и гонять в голове однообразные мысли...

Решившись, Тайвин обхватил губами теплый солоноватый сосок, который Бриенна ему грубовато подпихнула, попробовал втянуть его в свой рот... И вдруг замер, ошеломленный внезапным воспоминанием почти сорокалетней давности. Несмотря на то, что после рождения близнецов он нашел для них кормилицу, Джоанна предпочитала обходиться своими силами, и однажды ночью со смехом принялась уговаривать его попробовать ее молоко. До рождения детей она обожала ласки груди, и то, что теперь он тщательно их избегал, ее, по-видимому, уязвляло. «Ничего страшного не случится, если чуть-чуть вдруг попадет тебе в рот! Можно подумать, ты отравишься или отравишь еду своим детям!» — сердито сказала ему Джоанна, когда он в очередной раз обошел ее грудь вниманием и предложила нарочно в этом убедиться. Обычно у нее получалось подвигать Тайвина на не свойственные ему маленькие безумства, но на этот раз она потерпела неудачу. Он отказался наотрез. Возможно, если бы Эйрис чуть раньше не прошелся весьма похабно на тему размера и содержимого ее груди, Тайвин бы решился попробовать... Но шуточки бывшего друга, а теперь короля, заставляли его каменеть и уходить в свою угрюмую скорлупу.

«Нет! Ни за что!» — яростно и грубо оборвал он Джоанну, когда спустя некоторое время она опять весело предложила ему свою грудь. Он никогда не повышал на жену голоса, и она посмотрела на него... Даже не с обидой, обиду бы он сумел пережить, загладить... А с каким-то... Снисходительным разочарованием, что ли. «Ладно, ладно, тише, что ты так волнуешься?» — сказала она спокойно и тепло, но что-то было в ее голосе такое... что сердце его упало и ожесточенная душа рванулась к ней с болью. Решительно, словно шагая в омут, он припал к ее соску губами... И тут же отдернул голову, когда в рот брызнула струйка.

Он не сумел тогда толком распробовать вкус, запомнил только, что тот показался ему отвратительным, но, может, это его протестующий разум вообразил его таким? Ведь его дети охотно поглощали эту переслащенную, жиденькую, совсем не похожую на коровье или козье молоко жидкость!

Видать, проклятый Эйрис своими насмешками умудрился испортить для Тайвина даже грудь любимой жены...

И вот теперь, десятилетия спустя, внезапно выяснилось, что проклятый Эйрис был совершенно ни при чем. Молоко дурехи Бриенны оказалось ровно таким же приторным и мерзким, каким он его помнил. Да, именно этот вкус и вызвал у него отвращение той давней ночью... и словно бы вернул его на почти сорок лет назад, к Джоанне. Это было и горько, и больно, и жутко и... странно успокаивающе. Возможно, именно поэтому вместо того, чтобы отдернуть, как тогда, голову и сказать резко что-то вроде: «Нет, оно слишком ужасно, я не буду, не проси!», Тайвин, наоборот, принялся торопливо втягивать в себя новые и новые порции неестественно сладкой (и почему-то слегка соленой — вот это, пожалуй, новый штрих) водички. А может, все дело в том, что голодному телу не было дела до вкусовых тонкостей, оно получило какую-никакую еду и не собиралось отказываться от нее просто так. Тем более что скоро жидкость стала словно бы плотнее, а на языке появилось ощущение жирной мыльности... Вкус это, понятное дело, ничуть не улучшило, скорее, наоборот, но желудок встретил изменения с радостью. Тайвин невольно усилил скорость и силу сосания, подсознательно надеясь добраться до еще более питательного и густого содержимого, и услышал судорожный выдох сквозь зубы над своей головой. Он перевел взгляд с груди Бриенны на ее лицо и увидел, что она морщится. Неужели ей больно? Он вроде бы не кусал ее, не делал ничего такого, на что жаловалась Джоанна, когда у близнецов начали резаться зубы... Тайвин постарался снизить темп и силу сосания, но, похоже, это не сильно помогло: Бриенна скрипела зубами так, что даже ему было слышно и проклятый звук наполнял его чувством вины... Но ведь не он предложил этот идиотский способ! Напротив, он протестовал против него, разве нет?

К ее счастью, Тайвин скоро без всяких нарочитых усилий со своей стороны тупо выдохся. Рот устал, глаза вдруг начали закрываться сами собой... И желание Бриенны переложить его так, чтобы дать ему другую грудь, он воспринял с почти ленивой враждебностью — шевелиться не хотелось. Но и злить рыцаршу-кормилицу было неразумно: Тайвин вдруг с изумлением понял, что не хочет, чтобы она уходила. Такая горячая и живая, она нависала над ним, надежная, как скала. Он все пытался, но никак не мог вспомнить, когда его последний раз обнимали, хотя бы грубо дружески... А она обнимала. И грела. И кормила. Плевать на вкус, ее жиденькая приторная водичка оказалась достаточно сытной, чтобы уронить его в приятную полудрему, и выплывать из нее в жестокий холод темницы у обмякшего Тайвина не было никакого желания.

Когда-то, давным-давно, в прошлой жизни, еще до этого невыносимо одиночного заточения, он ненавидел слабость. Но, проголодав десять дней, дойдя до предела истощения, Тайвин вдруг понял, что в слабости кроется свой секрет. У тебя нет сил ни на что, даже на мысли, чувства, боль, а значит, ничто и никто больше не имеет над тобой власти. Если ты не занят думанием и страданиями, окружающее теряет над тобой контроль. Если ты уже стоишь одной ногой в могиле, никому не удастся напугать тебя небытием.

День за днем Тайвин лежал на своей соломе и сливался с ней в блаженном безразличии ко всему, в том числе к своей дальнейшей участи. Физически слабея с каждым часом, душевно он, как ни странно, становился все сильнее и сильнее.

И вот в его камере появилась Бриенна из Тарта и вернула его тело к жизни, а значит, вновь сделала дух немощным.

Она дала ему еду, пусть и в виде противного сладкого питья, которое, верно, только по какой-то случайности называют молоком. Она вдохнула в него веру, что его род не прервется и что даже, возможно, он доживет до возрождения своего дома. Своим теплом, вкусом, запахом она отбросила его на сорок лет назад.

Вернула ему любовь. Терпкую, как полынь. И надежду. Зыбкую, как свеча.

И теперь он, совсем недавно такой свободный в своем безразличии, оказался отброшен к извечному человеческому страху смерти.

Бриенна из Тарта приходила к нему два раза в день. Груди болят, поясняла она, но навещать чаще она опасается: вдруг охранники что-то заподозрят? И он не должен демонстрировать никому свою силу (как будто она у него была!), когда они приходят, чтобы принести ему воду или вынести за ним ведро, он должен ползти, а все остальное время просто лежать на своей подстилке. Так она учила его, как будто у него были силы делать что-то другое, кроме как ползти и лежать!

Вжавшись худым телом в солому, Тайвин нетерпеливо ждал ее прихода. И время снова тянулось мучительно медленно и было наполнено чувствами, мыслями, страхами и призраками прошлого, как в первые дни, когда на его костях еще было достаточно мяса, а в голове — слишком много мыслей...

Он гонял их по кругу. До изнеможения.

И только начинал возвращаться к приятному бездумью, как приходила Бриенна, вываливала свои груди, и в них было тоже так много всего! Не просто питье и еда, но и забота, и надежда, и спокойствие... Сосание его усыпляло. Но он не хотел успокаиваться. И не хотел спать. Он не хотел жить прошлым, слушать о том, каким чудесным человеком был его сын, насколько доблестным рыцарем, идеальным мужчиной, и всю эту чушь, которая годится лишь для лживых песенок менестрелей! Но все-таки не мог заставить себя сказать ей: «Да замолчи же ты, дура! Сколько можно!», и не потому, что рот его был занят, а напряженное молчание тяготило еще сильнее.

Она вываливала свои груди, укладывала его голову на свое предплечье, давая ему тепло, защиту, надежность, и вызывая невольное желание довериться ей, отдаться во власть ее сказкам и рукам, пусть делает что хочет... А самое ужасное, что с некоторых пор все эти и без того возмутительно расслабляющие ощущения начали приправляться тягучей истомой на грани возбуждения. Слишком слабое для нормальной звериной похоти, его тело словно тонуло в какой-то патоке, приторной, как молоко из ее сосков. И это ослабляло его дух еще сильнее.

«Будь она проклята!» — думал Тайвин, едва она исчезала за дверью. В следующий раз он отошлет ее прочь! Скажет: все, хватит, прекрати, мне не нужны твои посещения, проваливай, у тебя есть младенец, вот его и опутывай чарами своей удушливой заботы! Рассказывай ему о его идеальном отце, которого ни я, ни ты никогда больше не увидим! Но проходило пять минут, десять, час, другой... И решимость его слабела. Он уже не проклинал ее в мыслях, а звал назад. Ворочался на соломе и очень старался заснуть, чтобы время, оставшееся до ее следующего прихода, прошло незаметно и быстро.

Но время не слушало Тайвина, оно тянулось, плелось, волочилось, словно раненое, мучительно медленно ползло вместе с ним к двери, наполняло его разум, тело, душу чувствами, мыслями, страхами, бесконечными призраками прошлого, и ничто, ничто не могло вернуть Тайвина назад, в восхитительную предсмертную пустоту на краю безвременья...

**3**

Когда Бриенна делала свое безумное предложение, она не предполагала, конечно, что все будет... Так. Разве грудь не приспособлена самими богами для кормления? Конечно, лорд Тайвин не ребенок, но он все-таки и не снарк или грамкин! И если уж на то пошло, разве по ночам Джейме не ласкал ее грудь примерно таким же образом, наполняя ее тело совершенно неописуемым восторгом? Разумеется, ей бы не хотелось чувствовать теперь что-то подобное от губ его отца... Но какие-нибудь умеренно приятные ощущения Бриенну бы вполне устроили! Однако, они ничуть не походили на хоть сколько-нибудь приятные. Даже на просто никакие они не походили. Походили они на сущий кошмар и с каждой минутой становились все ужаснее!

Борода и усы лорда Тайвина нещадно кололись (Джейме тоже не брился, но его растительность была длиннее и поэтому мягче), а сосал он зло и яростно, натирая зубами кожу сосков (до сих пор Бриенна даже не подозревала — насколько нежную). Конечно, он не кусался и вряд ли намеренно причинял ей боль, наверняка ему хотелось просто поскорее покончить с неприятным для них обоих делом. Возможно, и голодный организм инстинктивно спешил насытиться впрок, пока еду не отобрали... Она говорила себе все это, но все равно приходилось стискивать зубы и собирать в кулак все мужество, чтобы не закричать: «Стойте! Достаточно! Я передумала!». Она еле сдерживалась, чтобы не схватить его за плечи и не оттащить от себя, так ей было больно! А еще (почему-то) страшно. Невесть откуда взявшееся ощущение, что ее высосут до дна, фактически сожрут живьем, оставив лишь пустую оболочку из кожи, захлестывало Бриенну с головой. Внутри рос протест и ожесточение, она смотрела на лицо лорда Тайвина почти с ненавистью... И нет, ей не было стыдно за свою внезапную неприязнь, хотя ведь это она настояла на противоестественном кормлении: он-то не хотел и упирался, так что, если ей и стоило на кого-то злиться, то, скорее, на себя. Но откуда Бриенна могла знать, что все будет так ужасно? И ведь, если уж на то пошло, он не беззащитный младенец, она не обязана стойко выносить страдания ради взрослого мужчины, на совести которого смерть многих невинных, в том числе и детей!

Прошло, наверное, всего-то пять минут после начала, а Бриенна уже так измучилась, что решила наконец сказать ему, мол, все, хватит, она больше не может и не хочет это терпеть! Но тут лорд Тайвин вдруг резко уменьшил силу и частоту сосания, вздохнул и смежил веки. Кажется, ослабленный и истощенный, он просто устал, но этот вздох и закрытые глаза неожиданно удержали Бриенну от резких слов. Именно сейчас, когда он почти разжал губы, она могла бы легко освободиться... Но возможность все прервать в любой момент приглушила в ее душе страх и злость. Подумав, она решила вытерпеть мучение до конца.

Со второй грудью получилось немного лучше. Конечно, все равно оказалось ощутимо больно, Бриенна даже предложила лорду Тайвину спрятать зубы за губами, и он попробовал... но почти сразу вернулся к привычному захвату. Вряд ли из упрямства, скорее всего, даже подобная малость требовала от него усилий, а он так утомился, что вообще, похоже, то и дело проваливался в сон. Глаза под его веками слегка закатывались, губы разжимались, и ей приходилось то и дело его тормошить.

Зачем она делала это? Почему не сказала себе с облегчением: «Ну, раз он не хочет трудиться, то и не надо! Мне же лучше!»? Почему теперь, когда лорд Тайвин, прекратил ее терзать своим голодным настойчивым ртом и, напротив, старался увильнуть, внутри нее крепло упрямство непременно настоять на своем и довести дело до конца? Бриенна то пихала его кулаком в плечо, то принималась давить на свою грудь с такой силой, что лорд Тайвин кашлял, распахивал глаза и смотрел на нее с досадой, будто она выдергивала его из сладкой страны беспамятства и приставала к нему с нелепыми глупостями.

Зачем она вернулась на следующее утро? А потом и вовсе начала приходить два раза в день? Она не чувствовала себя настолько уж связанной обязательствами и вполне могла прекратить свои посещения.

Но она не хотела их прекращать.

Во-первых, он все-таки был отец Джейме, и никак не получалось от этого отстраниться. Во-вторых, ее кожа уже немного приноровилась. Конечно, ощущения все еще даже близко не походили на то, что чувствовала Бриенна от ласк в Винтерфелле... Да и было бы странно сравнивать одно с другим: Джейме она любила, а лорд Тайвин ее скорее подавлял. У него был жесткий взгляд, царапающие, все в сухих корках губы, но все же... Все же боль с каждым днем становилась слабее. Бриенна больше не ждала странных кормлений с ужасом, да и лорд Тайвин в свою очередь перестал вымещать на ней злость от своего смущения. Прятать зубы за губами он так и не научился, но зато, заметив ранки и раздражение вокруг сосков, предложил ей сделать что-то вроде накладок из ткани, с маленьким отверстием в центре.

— Моя жена придумала эту штуку, когда родились близнецы, — сказал он, старательно глядя в сторону. — Кормить сразу двоих не так-то просто, и первые две недели ей приходилось не сладко...

— И как? Помогло? — искренне заинтересовалась Бриенна.

— Разумеется, нет, — буркнул лорд Тайвин. — Ни одному, ни другому младенцу не нравилось ощущение тряпки во рту. Они отказывались так питаться... Но я не младенец! — сообщил он этот очевидный факт резким тоном и добавил чуть мягче. — Надо было сказать тебе о них сразу, но так как она ими не пользовалась, они попросту вылетели у меня из головы.

Теперь кормление стало даже умеренно приятным. Горошина соска огрубела, а круглая область вокруг него была надежно защищена тканью не только от зубов, но и от жесткой щетины. Кроме того, лорд Тайвин приноровился сосать медленно и слабо, явно нарочно удлиняя эти кормления, не останавливаясь, даже когда грудь полностью опустошалась (это Бриенна научилась чувствовать хорошо), доводя общее время чуть ли не до часа. Странно, вместо того, чтобы злиться на старого хитрого лорда, Бриенна с радостью приняла его правила игры. Благодаря отсутствию болезненных ощущений она наконец-то смогла расслабиться... Теперь ей не приходилось стискивать зубы от боли и она принялась разговаривать с лордом Тайвином. Он, конечно, не мог ей отвечать, но это было даже к лучшему: чем сосредоточеннее он молчал, тем свободнее и беспечнее у нее получалось говорить, говорить, говорить о Джейме, делиться всеми, даже самыми сокровенными мыслями о нем.

Бриенна рассказала во всех подробностях об их дороге, плене, стычках, взаимных оскорблениях и медленном сближении, она расхвалила его на все лады как воина и не пощадила лорда Тайвина, описав, как его сына лишили руки. Она поведала в красках и о битве у Винтерфелла, и о том, как он посвятил ее рыцари, как они бились с Ходоками и победили Короля Ночи. Она не стала скрывать и то, как они недолго, но счастливо жили в замке, и вскользь упомянула о том, как он уехал. Каким его нашли и похоронили, она рассказала тоже... А потом начала снова с их первой встречи, припоминая все новые и новые подробности.

Лорд Тайвин внимательно ее слушал и даже не спал (она чувствовала это по шевелению его губ и языка), хоть и лежал с закрытыми глазами. Бриенна, конечно, мечтала и от него услышать много историй, и пыталась задавать вопросы о детстве Джейме, когда меняла грудь, но лорд Тайвин только ворчал: «Потом расскажу», однако, это «потом» никогда не наступало. В конце концов, Бриенна прекратила его расспрашивать и отдалась во власть своих воспоминаний.

Это было... Словно вернуться в славное прошлое. Когда оно происходит с тобой, ты не думаешь: «О, боги, оно так прекрасно! Пусть не заканчивается никогда!». Даже в Винтерфелле Бриенна не говорила себе таких слов, хоть и была там очевидно счастлива... Точнее, может, потому и не говорила: там, в замке, на краю снежной земли, ее слишком занимало настоящее и (совсем немного) будущее, набивать прекрасными мгновениями память, словно скряга сундук, попросту не было необходимости. Сейчас же и здесь, в темнице, и в лагере под стенами Красной Гавани весь мир словно застыл в напряженном ожидании грядущих значительных событий. Вот-вот что-то должно было решиться, а пока вполне можно было позволить себе побродить по тропинкам прошлого. И Бриенна бродила, беря себе в спутники старого лорда-отца Джейме. И его, похоже, это устраивало. Она видела, как загорались золотые искорки в его серо-зеленых глазах, когда охрана впускала ее внутрь.

Он ждал ее. Он был ей рад, хотя, возможно, и сам себе в этом не признавался.

Странно, но Бриенна совсем не думала о том, чем окончится его заточение. Тюремщиков-южан, похоже, совершенно не смущало, что вредный старик ни в какую не хочет умирать от голода. Возможно, они и не кормили его лишь потому, что попросту жалели тратить на него припасы, а вовсе не пытались казнить таким возмутительным образом. Ведь и сами они питались очень скудно, а Тириону и Джону давали лишь необходимые крохи, чтобы не дать им умереть до суда. Правда, когда она спросила «безупречных», может ли передавать заключенным что-нибудь съестное, те строго покачали головами. Но, может, они боялись, что она пронесет в еде оружие?

По крайней мере, они не мешали Бриенне приходить к лорду Тайвину и даже не заглядывали в его камеру, пока она сама не начинали стучать, чтобы ее выпустили.

Она так привыкла к их равнодушию, что временами вовсе забывала об их существовании. Поэтому, когда прилетел ворон и принес письмо, что Санса с сестрой уже в пути, и скоро состоится большой совет, Бриенна спокойно рассказала обо всем этом лорду Тайвину во время очередного посещения, и то, что он вдруг резко распахнул глаза и уставился на нее прямо посреди кормления, ничуть ее не встревожило.

Однако, когда она уже начала застегивать камзол, лорд Тайвин вдруг нарушил свое привычное в такие моменты молчание.

— Ты говорила, что знаешь, где похоронены Джейме и Серсея, — сказал он медленно. — Что ж, когда они меня казнят, положи меня к ним.

Бриенна замерла и уставилась на него, не в силах вымолвить ни слова от потрясения. Похоже, выражение ее лица его позабавило, потому что лорд Тайвин вдруг фыркнул и почти улыбнулся:

— Ха! Вы только гляньте на нее. Вот же наивная дуреха...

Она бы оскорбилась, но была слишком поражена и просто молча таращилась на него, отчаянно пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

— О, боги... Неужели ты думала, что твои ненаглядные Старки оставят меня в живых? — лорд Тайвин глянул на нее с искренним любопытством. — Ну, Тириона — может быть... Судя по тому, что ты мне тут рассказала, он бился в Винтерфелле с северянами плечом к плечу и... В общем, его — может быть. Но меня? Пф! Думаешь, твои волчицы простят мне Красную свадьбу? Да ты рехнулась!

Бриенна моргнула. Она и в самом деле совсем забыла об этом кровавом эпизоде.

— Я, конечно, слышал, что в первый год материнства женщины могут тронуться умом... Но, видишь ли, с моей женой ничего подобного не случилось, так что я полагал это преувеличением... — обидным тоном продолжал лорд Тайвин, но у Бриенны даже не нашлось сил на него разозлиться.

— Но зачем?! — воскликнула она в отчаянии. — Зачем убивать вас сейчас?! Вы больше не представляете угрозы! То есть, вам...

Она хотела закончить словами: «достаточно преклонить колено!», но запнулась, вдруг с ужасом понимая, что если он скажет: «С ума сошла?! Перед кем?! Вот еще! Даже и не подумаю!» она этого не вынесет. Не договорив фразы, Бриенна подскочила к двери и принялась так яростно в нее колотить, что охранники прибежали практически мгновенно.

Почти оттолкнув их, она выскочила из камеры и понеслась по темным подземным коридорам, чувствуя, как в груди с каждой секундой все ширится и нарастает боль. Нет, только не снова, только не опять, еще одной потери она не переживет! Даже оказавшись уже за стенами Красного Замка, она не перешла на шаг, все бежала и бежала, пока ноги не принесли ее туда, куда она приходила почти каждый день — на могилу ее новорожденной дочери.

Только тут она наконец остановилась, отчаянно дыша и умоляя себя успокоиться. «Хватит клясться, — словно услышала она голос Джейме. — Словами делу не поможешь. У тебя еще есть несколько дней, а ходы темницы ты прекрасно изучила».

И Бриенна решила последовать мудрому совету: она не стала обещать умершей малютке сделать все, чтобы спасти жизнь ее упрямого жесткого деда. Просто подождала, закрыв глаза, пока дыхание выровняется, а в голову вернется ясность, потом вытерла потный лоб, села прямо на землю и начала обдумывать детали. Почти хладнокровно и расчетливо, почти по-ланнистеровски.


End file.
